Mrs Cook en español
by Laura Hatake
Summary: El nuevo aparato de Usopp envía a la tripulación 20 años hacia el futuro. Encuentran al futuro Sanji y conocen ciertas cosas, que hacen enfadar a Nami. ¿Está celosa por lo feliz que es con su futura esposa? Un futuro muy impactante. Fic de HoneyFlower15


¡Hola gente! Verán, como me he estado atrasando estas semanas con mi fic de sentimientos a flote, les he querido regalar esta preciosa historia completa que he traducido para que me perdonen.

La verdad es que me está siendo un poco difícil de escribir Sentimientos a flote (me refiero a la escena del capítulo 11 que tendrá acción) pero no se preocupen porque cada día tengo nuevas ideas... A este paso voy a hacer eterno el fic xD

Mrs. Cook me pareció una historia muy bonita y es por eso que le pedí permiso a su autor (HoneyFlower15) para que me dejara publicarla en español.

Si quieren que yo les traduzca alguna historia en especial de SanNa que esté en inglés o francés y Terminada, pregúntenme a ver que puedo hacer. Estaría encantada de serles de ayuda.

Si tienen dudas o algo, pregúntenmelas cono reviews, que yo se las responderé como otro review con el nombre de LauraHatake o glamurosa jajaja

Espero que disfruten del fic, y siento de antemano la repetición de algunas palabras, incluso cogí el diccionario de sinónimos porque el autor se repetía mucho. Aún así, creo que les encantará.

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de HoneyFlower15, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste.

¡Gracias a HoneyFlower15!

* * *

><p>MRS. COOK (SanNa)<p>

"Te estoy diciendo que funciona", Usopp gritó a sus compañeros de tripulación. En ese momento, tenía entre sus manos un nuevo aparato que compró en una de las tiendas locales que visitó, y el dueño de la tienda le aseguró que se trataba de una máquina del tiempo. "Este es un estupendo artículo que te sorprenderá con todas las extrañas y desconocidas habilidades que posee." Hasta el momento los únicos que le escuchaban eran Luffy, Chopper y Brook. Franky estaba más o menos prestando atención, la máquina le interesaba y pensó que si no funcionaba podría utilizarlo para un nuevo diseño en el que estaba trabajando. Zoro estaba durmiendo a un lado, de alguna manera se las apañaba para dormir a pesar del ruido, como siempre.

Nami suspiró mientras miraba fijamente su mapa. El sol se estaba poniendo así que pensó que eso significaba que algo de tranquilidad estaba por llegar, pero parece ser que se equivocó. "Te juro que todos son un montón de idiotas". Habían atracado en una nueva isla para recoger suministros de alimentos que Sanji necesitaba. El cocinero se fue no hacía más de una hora, pero Nami estaba deseando que volviera pronto para poder emprender de nuevo con el viaje. "¿Tal vez debería haber ido con Sanji?" Ahora se lamentaba de no haber aceptado su oferta. Antes de irse, Sanji le preguntó si quería ir con él, pero ella se había negado ya que quería un rato para relajarse. Lástima que no fue posible en absoluto.

"¿Tanto echas de menos a cocinero-san?" Robin se sentó a su lado, en otra silla puesta en el césped, una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Nami casi saltó de su silla. "¿Qué diablos te hace pensar eso?" ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban de un color rosadas.

Robin se limitó a sonreír más. "Tal vez es porque es quién te da más atención y compasión de los demás. Así que pensé que debes echarlo de menos tanto como él lo haría."

Sus palabras dejaron a Nami boquiabierta. "¿¡Estás loca!" Se llevó unos cinco segundos en silencio antes de explotar. "Como si yo quisiera a ese tipo" cruzó los brazos y se burló de las palabras de Robin, actuando como si hubiera dicho lo más ridículo del mundo.

"Si tú lo dices." Por la forma en que estaba sonriendo, se deducía que no creía lo que le estaba diciendo.

Con un suspiro, Nami decidió confesar. Era la única manera de asegurarse de que el tema no volviera a aparecer. "Está bien, tal vez estoy un poco más unida a él, pero vamos, eso es porque, prácticamente, es el único normal por aquí", llevó un momento para que ella volviera a pensar lo que iba a decir. "Bueno, semi-normal". Ella todavía lo consideraba un raro y pervertido cocinero que le ponía de los nervios.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" No había burla en la voz de Robin, era honesta, le había entrado la curiosidad por lo que su amiga le había dicho.

"Bueno..." Nami echó un vistazo por el barco y comenzó a explicarse mejor. "Para empezar Luffy es como muy niño pequeño para mi gusto. Tal vez incluso, como si se tratase de un molesto hermano menor. Zoro me molesta hasta el punto en que quiero tirarme de los pelos, además de que él puede perderse en su propia hamaca. Usopp es casi igual que Luffy, es decir, cuando trata de actuar como un niño y es tan miedoso. Chopper es lindo, pero él es un animal. Franky es mitad máquina, mitad hombre y por lo tanto no es mi tipo. Y Brook... es un esqueleto. "

"¿Y...?"

"¿Y qué?" Nami no estaba seguro de qué otra cosa decir. Ella le explicó por qué no le gustaban a los chicos.

"El cocinero", dijo Robin. "No me explicaste por qué te gusta nuestro querido cocinero."

Nami se sobresaltó un poco, pero poco a poco ella misma se aclaró, apoyó la barbilla en sus manos. "Bueno, supongo que es porque es menos molesto que los demás, y siempre está haciendo cosas tan bonitas por mí, él siempre pone mi vida antes que la suya y hace cualquier cosa que le pida" Hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar en cómo expresar lo que piensa. "Y supongo que es debido a cómo me mira".

Ahora que Robin estaba muy curiosa. "¿Cómo te mira? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Nami estaba en silencio, ella conocía las palabras para definirlo, pero no sabía cómo decírselas. "Es difícil de explicar, pero creo que la forma más fácil de contarlo es decir que siento algo."

"¿Que siente algo?" Robin estaba disfrutando de esta charla. Era muy interesante.

"Sí" Nami miró hacia el cielo, viendo como las nubes y los pájaros se movían con el viento. "Cuando me mira noto ese extraño sentimiento, ya que siento como que esa mirada sólo me pertenece a mí y a nadie más. Algo así como que un par de raras perlas negras, sólo me quedan bien a mí y no a las demás chicas" Ella nunca había expresado sus sentimientos por el cocinero con palabras antes, así que, estaba un poco sorprendida por lo fácil que le resultó que se lo contara.

"¿Mm?" Robin tuvo en cuenta todo lo que le había dicho y le respondió con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, pero siendo a la vez divertida. "Parece que estás enamorada de él".

"¿Qué?" Nami se cayó de la silla nada más que Robin terminó de decírselo.

"Cálmate", ayudó a Robin a su amiga a que restableciera en su asiento. "Fue sólo una suposición que tenía."

"Bueno, no vuelvas a decir algo así de nuevo." Nami suspiró mientras limpiaba el polvo imaginario de su falda. "Como si yo pudiera enamorarme de ese tipo. No es nada más que un flechazo sin menor importancia del que me voy a deshacer" Se oía a Robin riendo y su mente le brindó una foto de Sanji, con las palabras que Robin le dijo, dentro de su cabeza. "Espero".

"¡Te digo que funciona!" Usopp gritó de nuevo, por enésima vez.

"Yo yo te estoy diciendo que no", le contestó gritando Franky. "No hay forma de que esa porquería sea una máquina del tiempo".

"Bueno, pues te digo que lo es," Usopp tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser una brújula, pero con tres piezas de madera por debajo de ella, con unas extrañas marcas. "Es la 'Brújula Temporal' un raro artículo que sólo se puede encontrar en casos especiales y nos llevará a cualquier memento en el tiempo. Sólo hay que conectarlo a la nave y seremos capaces de viajar a donde queramos por el tiempo" se aclaró la garganta. "Lo mostraré en lugar de decir nada, y ya veréis cuando estemos en otra época." Luffy y Chopper le miraron con asombro.

"Bueno, vamos a verlo entonces." Franky le dijo eso para que la pusiera en funcionamiento, para demostrar si era o no era un estúpido cacharro.

"Sí, eso..." Usopp se veía muy incómodo. "No sé cómo funciona" Luffy y Chopper se cayeron en estado de shock y Franky se rió de él. "Pero una vez que lo sepa, vamos a ser capaces de viajar por todo el flujo temporal." Luffy y Chopper parecían alegrarse con la idea. Usopp giró las tres piezas de madera, tratando de ver si había un patrón de vueltas o si era necesario crear un patrón de símbolos para que funcione.

"Lo que sea," Franky dijo y cogió la brújula de las manos de Usopp para dirigirse hacia el timón del barco. "Como si sólo con conectar esa cosa la fueras a hacer funcionar. Apuesto a que es sólo un juguete para niños pequeños" Para probarlo, Franky lo sujeta al timón y todos esperaron a que algo sucediera. "Mira, ¡nada!" se echó a reír y Usopp cayó de rodillas.

"De ninguna manera, no puede ser verdad". Él estaba completamente decepcionado de que su nuevo aparato no funcionara.

"Bien, es verdad, siento lo de tu brújula, pero solo tienes que ver la cara que..." Franky paró de hablar.

La brújula de repente comenzó a moverse, la flecha giraba fuera de control haciendo un ruido extraño muy alto. Una luz blanca y brillante comenzó a rodear toda la cubierta y pronto comenzó a extenderse por el resto del barco. Todos se quedaron mirando la luz, incluso Zoro, que se había despertado para su sorpresa y horror contemplando como esa luz les rodeaba a ellos y a su barco. De repente se sintió como si la misma realidad estuviera destruyéndose y sus cuerpos se lanzaban por todas partes, sus mentes parecían volverse locas y los gritos sonaban distorsionados y extraños. Era como si estuvieran atrapados dentro de una bola gigante que giraba y no existía ninguna salida.

O al menos eso pensaban.

Con un temblor violento, la nave aterrizó en el agua y sacudió a todos los de a bordo. Todos ellos gritaron una vez aterrizaron y esperaron a que sus órganos volverán a su sirio anterior, mientras miraban a su alrededor.

"¿D... dónde estamos?" Chopper preguntó, escondiéndose detrás de Zoro, parecía muy asustado. No le gustaba nada de lo que acaba de suceder y quería volver a casa.

"Según el Post, todavía estamos en la misma isla, pero nos hemos movido a un área diferente." Nami respondió, mirando el dispositivo que tenía en la muñeca.

"¿Lo ves?, ¡Te dije que funcionaría!" Usopp aplaudió triunfante y Luffy se unió a él.

Franky se burló y se alejó. "Sólo nos llevó a un lugar diferente, así que no tengo que pedirte disculpas." Cruzó los brazos y parecía estar un poco amargado por haberse equivocado.

"No importa quién estaba equivocado y quién estaba en lo cierto" Nami empezó a poner orden. "Vamos a volver al punto original, para esperar a que Sanji regrese, y luego nos iremos lejos de este maldito lugar." Ella tenía bastante claro todo y quería desesperadamente volver donde antes y tomarse una siesta, que tanta falta le hacía.

"No podemos", gruñó Franky, tira la brújula para devolvérsela a Usopp. Rebotó en su cabeza y cayó en las manos de Robin. "Esa estúpida cosa ha drenado toda nuestra energía, así que no puede utilizar los motores que nos moverían y, sin viento, estamos anclados aquí." El viento ni siquiera estaba a su favor, así que por ahora, estaban atrapados.

"Así que por el momento, estamos atrapados aquí" dijo Nami, mirando las nubes. "En donde quiera que estemos."

"Ey, huele a comida" Luffy saltó hasta la proa del barco y señaló en una dirección. Eran las afueras de un restaurante de color azul oscuro, con una mitad del edificio en el océano y la otra mitad en tierra, un muelle de color oscuro formado por tablas, servía para colocar mesas en el exterior. Ese lugar rebosaba de la imagen de ser un restaurante de primera clase. "¡Vamos a conseguir comida!" Ya estaba con la boca babeando ante la idea de comer.

"No podemos ir a otra parte" Zoro estaba de acuerdo con su capitán, ahora mismo un poco de comida le sonaba genial.

"¿Qué pasa con Sanji?" Chopper preguntó, preocupado por el miembro de la banda que falta.

"Estará bien" comentó Zoro tras un largo bostezo. "Simplemente haz que una de las chicas griten y él vendrá corriendo. Después de todo, él es tu mayor admirador." Él sonrió y a Nami no le gustó la forma en que dijo eso.

"¡Oh, cállate Zoro!" Por su bien esperaba que no hubiera escuchado la conversación entre ella y Robin. En caso contrario, ella lo mataría.

"¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?" se escuchó a alguien salir desde el restaurante y, extrañamente, la voz les resultaba demasiado familiar. "Lo siento, pero hoy está cerrado, será mejor que vuelvan en otra ocasión." Los ocho piratas del sombrero de paja se quedaron sin aliento, estaban en estado de shock, con la mirada puesta sobre aquel que salió del edificio.

"¿Sanji?" Sus gritos se oyeron por toda la isla.

"¿Eh?" los tremendos gritos también llegaron a los oídos de Sanji. Por su mirada, se veía que estaba aturdido. "¿Nami? ¿Qué estás haciendo tan pronto de vuelta y te has cortado otra vez el pelo?" él le miraba y la pelirroja estaba allí de pie, con boca abierta.

Estaban completamente seguros de que esa era la voz de Sanji, aunque su voz era un poco más grave. Pero sonaba y se parecía a la de él. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" todos querían saber la respuesta a eso.

"¿Mmm?" el hombre de delante de ellos se quedó un largo tiempo con la vista sobre ellos, por supuesto manteniendo un cigarrillo en la boca. "Maldita sea" suspiró y señaló hacia el restaurante. "Vamos adentro. Podemos hablar mejor allí".

"Espera un minuto", Nami le detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar en el interior. "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

"Ustedes están en el futuro, unos veinte años más adelante" Por fin obtuvieron la respuesta a su pregunta.

"¿QUÉ?" Lástima que sólo les hiciera gritar aún más.

* * *

><p>Después de asimilar el fuerte impacto al conocer su repentino viaje en el tiempo, entraron para llegar a ver una mesa llena de comida, toda hecha por el futuro Sanji. "Bueno comed. Por el ruido que formasteis fuera la primera vez que vinisteis, entendí que teníais hambre" miró a unos pocos. "O que erais un pozo sin fondo."<p>

"¡Bien! ¡Comida!" Luffy, Chopper, Usopp y Brook corrieron a sentarse a la mesa, mientras que los otros cuatro caminaban como la gente normal lo hacía.

"Mira, te dije que la brújula de tiempo funcionaba" Usopp, dijo entre bocado y bocado.

"De acuerdo, me lo creo ahora." Franky se ruborizó, avergonzado por lo equivocado que estaba.

"¿Brújula del tiempo?" Sanji parecía estar algo confundido. Terminó de colocar el último plato en la mesa y se sentó junto a Nami y Chopper, dejando salir un poco de humo de entre sus labios por el cigarro.

"Un cacharro que compró" Nami le contó cómo llegó corriendo al barco, cómo todos se entusiasmaron con el nuevo aparato y cómo Franky estaba tratando de demostrarle que estaba equivocado. "Resulta que esa maldita cosa funciona... y ahora estamos aquí."

"¿Mmm?" Sanji apagó el cigarrillo y se quedó pensando un momento lo que le dijeron. "No me suena de nada haber oído hablar de esa brújula del tiempo".

"Seguramente ya que cuando esto ha ocurrido, el Sanji de nuestro tiempo, estaba fuera haciendo compra de todos los alimentos" Nami estaba preocupada. ¿Y si se quedaban atrapados en este período de tiempo para siempre? Tenían que volver antes de que el Sanji de su época regresara y se encontrara con que se habían ido sin él.

"Ya veo" Encendió otro cigarrillo y se quedó mirando cariñosamente a Nami. A pesar de estar veinte años en el futuro, hay cosas que nunca cambian. "Bueno sois bienvenidos de quedaros aquí hasta que encontréis la manera de volver."

"Gracias, realmente lo apreciamos." Nami le sonrió, algo que ya suele hacer cuando Sanji hace algo bueno por ella. Ella estaba esperando que él le pusiera sus famosos ojos de corazón, pero él sólo le sonrió como respuesta, por lo que su velocidad cardíaca aceleró. "Bueno, esto sí ha cambiado" No estaba acostumbrada a este Sanji. Estaba acostumbrada al cocinero idiota y pervertido del que ella se había acostumbrado tanto. Este tipo tenía veinte años más al que ella conocía y casi parecía... ¿Encantador, guay? ¿Eran esas las palabras correctas para describirlo? "¡Es todo tan confuso!" Hasta el momento, a ella no le estaba gustando demasiado su viaje hacia el futuro. A su izquierda, Robin estaba bebiendo su café, pero aún así, Nami escuchó su risa. "Oh, cállate." Empezaba a odiar que sus mejillas se pusieran más coloradas que el color de su pelo y más ahora, ya que con Robin riéndose no estaba ayudándola a que se sintiera mejor.

"¿Oye Sanji?" Luffy le llama entre los platos que devoraba. "¿Cómo es que tienes el flequillo hacia el otro lado? ¿No te gustaba o algo así?" su pregunta provocó que todos miraran a su futuro compañero de tripulación. Era cierto, su ojo derecho estaba ahora tapado y su ojo izquierdo lo veían por primera vez.

"No, solo he cambiado de estilo. No voy a ir a seguir usando el mismo por el resto de mi vida" Explicó, sacudiendo el cigarrillo para tirar las cenizas, antes de ponérselo de nuevo en la boca.

"Entonces, ¿dónde estamos?" Zoro preguntó, mordiendo un pez enorme que había en su plato. "No recuerdo que este restaurante estuviera aquí antes" cuando llegó por primera vez a la isla, se la recorrió unas cincuenta veces para conocerla y ni una sola vez vio este sitio.

"Estás en mi restaurante" su respuesta les sorprendió. Luffy se sorprendió también, pero seguía comiendo todo lo que hubiera en la mesa. "Después hacer nuestro viaje por aquí me pareció que sería un buen lugar para vivir el resto de mi vida. Si la memoria no me falla, debo abrirlo en los próximos años."

"Vaya, ¿así que este lugar es realmente tuyo?" Nami tuvo que admitir que le había impresionado.

"¡Eso es increíble!" Chopper también se quedó impresionado.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se llama el restaurante?" Robin le preguntó.

Sanji sonrió. "All Blue".

"¿All Blue?" Nami tomó nota y se dio cuenta de algo. "Le diste ese nombre por ser el océano con el que tanto soñaste encontrar ¿verdad?".

"Sí". Sanji asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¡eso quiere decir que lo encontraste!" No sabía por qué, pero estaba muy feliz por él.

"Sí" Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez, pareciendo muy feliz en este momento.

"Eso es genial" Luffy ingiere un pedazo gigante de carne y le sonrió. "¡Felicidades!" él y todos los demás aclamaron a su compañero de equipo, por haber podido hacer en el futuro, su sueño realidad.

"Gracias, pero relajaos. Por lo que creo, pronto vamos a celebrar muchos más acontecimientos" Él no dijo nada más al respecto, sólo inhaló más humo y dejó que todo saliera formando una inmensa nube.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Luffy le preguntó confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

Sanji sólo negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero no puedo revelar demasiado acerca del futuro."

"Tiene razón" coincidió Robin. "Si sabemos mucho más de lo debido, también puede acabar cambiando el pasado, a nuestra vuelta."

"Bueno, si no nos puedes decir nada de nuestro futuro, entonces háblanos del tuyo" sugirió Brook, tomando un trago de su café. "No veo nada de malo en que digas algo de tu futuro, ya que ahora mismo, tu propio pasado, no está aquí para cambiar nada de ti."

"Supongo" Sanji parecía meditar eso con mucho cuidado. "Por supuesto que no os puedo decir todo y probablemente tendré que contaros por encima algunos detalles."

"Está bien" Brook dejó su taza en la mesa y apoyó el mentón en sus manos. "Así que, dinos Sanji, ¿cómo es tu futuro?"

"¿Mi futuro?" Sanji se reclinó en su silla, mirando el techo para tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ya que no podía revelar demasiada información. "Bueno, después de que nuestra aventura terminara y yo encontrara el All Blue, volví para contarle a Zeff muchas historias que pasamos, durante unos meses ahorré para abrir este restaurante aquí. El negocio está bien, un par de matones pasan por aquí, pero no es nada importante. Actualmente vivo con mi esposa y familia. En general estoy bastante contento" Se apagó el cigarrillo cuando unos segundos después vuelve a encender otro.

"¿QUÉ?" Los gritos de sus ocho compañeros de tripulación hicieron que fallara a la hora de encender el cigarro. "¿Estás casado? Exceptuando los ojos de Robin, los demás estaban abiertos tanto como platos.

"Bueno, sí" Sanji parecía sorprendido por sus reacciones. "Estoy felizmente casado, lo he estado durante los últimos dieciocho años." Les mostró su anillo de boda y todos estuvieron a punto de caerse de sus asientos.

"¡Nami! ¡Rápido, verifica si es real!" Zoro le gritó, sus ojos mostraban verdadera incredulidad.

"Ya voy." Nami agarró la mano izquierda de Sanji y examinó cuidadosamente el anillo de oro colocado en su dedo anular.

"¿Y bien...?" todos la presionaban para saber la respuesta.

Ella suspiró y alzó su mano. "Es de oro puro. Está diciendo la verdad." Soltó su mano, tratando de parar las absurdas ideas que tenía de querer robarle el anillo de oro del dedo.

"Oh hombre" parecía como si Zoro andara consternado por ello. "¿Qué pobre diabla sería tan tonta como para casarse contigo?" se sentía muy mal por la pobre que aceptara ser la esposa del cocinero. "Esperemos que esa mujer tenga un buen abogado de divorcios".

"Oye" se inclinó hacia él y Sanji pateó al espadachín sentado aún en la silla. "No hables mal de mi esposa." Parecía muy molesto.

"¡Por qué tú lo digas...!" Zoro gruñó, muy tentado comenzó a sacar sus espadas y así intentar cortarle los pies a ese individuo de una vez por todas.

Robin se les quedó mirando con una sonrisa de alegría. "Así que, dinos cocinero-san, ¿dónde está tu esposa?"

"¿Mi esposa?" Sanji dejó de estar enfadado para enderezarse en su silla, una vez que Robin le habló. "En estos momentos está visitando a su familia. Ella debería estar de vuelta mañana."

"Ya veo" asintió con la cabeza Robin, para asegurarle que lo entendía. "¿Y podemos saber quién es tu mujer?"

"Lo siento" negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa como disculpa. "Os lo diría, pero no quiero arriesgar mi futuro con ella solo por eso. Estoy muy feliz con mi vida actual y no quiero perderla."

Por alguna razón, la sonrisa que puso, hizo que Nami se molestara. "Oh, vamos" deslizó su silla hasta llegar a estar junto a la suya, su pierna rozaba la del cocinero. "Puedes contárnoslo Sanji. Somos tus amigos, así que no haríamos nada que fuera a ser perjudicial para ti o tu futura mujer." Aunque Nami tenía la sensación de que conocía a esa mujer, probablemente se pondría a llorar a los cinco minutos. Por alguna razón, le molestaba y no sabía el por qué.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo" se aclaró la garganta y Sanji se apartó de ella. "Me duele tener que ocultaros esto, pero yo amo a mi esposa y yo no quiero arriesgar mi futuro junto a ella."

Nami estaba congelada, estaba en un completo estado de shock. Sanji se había negado a contarselo a ellos, ¿pero se negó a confiárselo a ella también? ¿Él no era quién hacía todo lo que ella quería?

"¡Guau, esto va en serio!" La voz de Zoro se oía de fondo.

"Realmente no se lo ha contado a Nami." Usopp se unió justo después a los comentarios.

"¿Crees que está enfermo?" Chopper le preguntó.

"Te estoy escuchando, ¿sabes?" Sanji gritó, sobresaltando a Chopper y Usopp. Zoro únicamente gruñó.

"¿Qué pasa ahí abajo?" Una nueva voz se escuchó cerca y todos se volvieron a ver a una joven que salía de una de las habitaciones de arriba. "¿Estás luchando con los clientes otra vez, papá?" una chica con el pelo largo y rubio, de ojos marrones, posó su mirada en ellos, su flequillo le cubría la frente y la parte izquierda era más larga que la derecha. Sin embargo su ojo sí esta al descubierto, únicamente tenía tapada una ceja.

"¡Aiko!" Sanji saltó de su silla, dándole una sonrisa feliz. "¡Ven abajo y conoce a unos viejos amigos de papá!"

"¿Papá?" Todos ellos gritó por enésima vez, mirando en estado de shock como la niña bajaba por las escaleras y caminaba en la dirección de la mesa.

"Pues sí, ya sabéis que me casé" poniendo Sanji, la mano en el hombro de su hija, se acercó a ellos. "Esta es mi hija, Aiko. Ella tiene dieciséis años y una combinación mía y de su encantadora madre de la que me siento orgulloso" Parecía como si estuviera brillando.

"Lo estás haciendo otra vez, papá." Aiko le dijo a su padre, dando un suave suspiro escapando de su boca. Parecía como si ella le regañara por su extraño comportamiento. "¿Mm?" sentía ojos observándola y le caía el sudor a mares cuando vio el tipo de miradas que recibía. "¿Les pasa algo malo?" preguntó, intentando ser un poco más considerado ya que ellos ni siquiera se movían.

"N-No puede ser." Usopp tenía la boca abierta.

"Esto es cada vez más extraño." Zoro no se estaba divirtiendo. Quería encontrar un lugar donde dormir de una vez y quería olvidarse de esta locura.

"¿En qué clase de futuro hemos venido a parar?" Brook lloró exageradamente mientras sostenía sus huesudas manos en las mejillas.

"¿Tal vez la secuestraron?" Luffy sugirió.

"No, idiota" Sanji le dio una patada en la cabeza de goma. "Yo no la secuestré. ¡Ella es mi hija, una creación del amor entre yo y mi encantadora N-..!" se detuvo antes de que se le escapara el nombre de su mujer. "Quiero decir, mi encantadora esposa". Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"¿Quién...?" Nami lo vio caminar de nuevo junto a su hija y hablarle suavemente. Probablemente, diciendole que no les dijera nada como con quién casado demasiado o que no diera ningún tipo de información importante del futuro. "¿Quién era la persona a la que ibas a nombrar?" por un momento pensó que iba a decir su nombre. "Pero eso no podía ser verdad... ¿O sí?" ella no sabía qué responder a eso y le molestaba.

"¿Así que ustedes son los compañeros de tripulación de mi padre en el pasado?" Aiko se acercó, mirando detalladamente a cada uno de ellos. "Bueno, todos tenéis el mismo aspecto que en esta época." Se cruzó de brazos y no parecía demasiado impresionada. Su mirada vagó de Franky a Zoro y de Robin a Nami. Sus ojos marrones se aumentaron un segundo antes de que volver a su tamaño original, pero dejó la vista posada en la navegante.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?" le preguntó, cogiendo con la mano una servilleta para limpiarse cualquier posible resto de comida que pudiera habérsele quedado en el rostro.

"¿Así que tú eres la hija de Sanji?" Luffy le preguntó, y Aiko asintió con la cabeza. "¡Increíble! ¡Tienes que venirte de aventuras con nosotros!" tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, ya planeando el tipo de aventura que tendrían todos juntos.

"Sí, gracias, pero no", les indicó que Aiko fuera. "tengo bastante con todas las aventuras que he escuchado, prefiero vivir las mías propias."

"Ah, ¿sí?" Robin parecía enderezarse, de nuevo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Así que dime cocinero-san, qué tipo de hazañas le has contado a tu encantadora hija?"

"Oh, ya sabes..." Sanji se frota la parte de atrás de la cabeza tímidamente. "Sólo las historias de siempre." Le sonrió para darles a saber que no era todo lo que imaginaban.

Básicamente, le mintió y se hizo el héroe.

"De todas formas, ¿por qué no nos vamos todos a dormir?" Ahora se refirió a Nami y a Robin. "Tenemos un montón de espacio. Así que chicas, no tenéis que preocuparos por dónde vais a dormir esta noche."

"Gracias, cocinero-san". Robin se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

"Sí, gracias." Nami por alguna razón no se atrevía a sonreírle tanto.

"El placer es todo mío" les llevó en la dirección de las escaleras. "Ahora, vosotras dos, las damas, podéis dormir en la habitación de Aiko y el resto, los perdedores, podéis dormir en el cobertizo."

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que nosotros solo conseguimos un cobertizo y ellas tienen una habitación?" Usopp le preguntó enfadado. Pueden estar unos veinte años en el futuro, pero aún seguía tratándoles de la misma forma.

"Relajaos, hay camas. Ahí es donde duermen el resto de los trabajadores." Explicó.

"Eso no hace que me sienta mucho mejor." Usopp gritó, pero su voz fue disminuyendo.

"¿El resto de los trabajadores?" Nami estaba preguntándose qué quería decir exactamente con eso.

"Los demás cocineros y camareros que trabajan para mí" comenzó a explicarles como se organizaba su restaurante. "Hoy era día de fiesta, así que envié a todos unos días a sus casas para que estén con sus familias".

"¿Así que sólo vivís tú y tu familia aquí ahora?" Robin le preguntó.

"Hasta ahora, sí, pero una vez que termine el día de fiesta de mis trabajadores, volverán aquí para trabajar y volveremos a la rutina de siempre." Dijo.

"Ya veo" de repente los ojos de Nami comenzaron a brillar. "Supongo que eso significa que tu restaurante siempre está muy lleno de gente."

Sanji se echó a reír y colocó el brazo en el hombro de Nami. "Sí, supongo podría decirse que sí." Su sonrisa causaba un efecto extraño en ella. Le hacía ponerse colorada y no podía soportar mirarlo a los ojos. De repente se sintió muy avergonzada y tímida.

"¿Qué diablos me pasa?" quería desesperadamente una respuesta.

"¿Nami? ¿Te pasa algo?" Sanji preguntó colocándose frente a su cara.

Sus rostros se alinearon una vez que ella lo miró. "Todo bien. Sólo estoy un poco cansada" Salió de su control para encaminarse y pararse muy cerca de Robin, casi como si se estuviera escondiendo tras ella. Esperemos que dormir durante una buena noche, la traiga de vuelta a la normalidad. "Espera un minuto" le vino un súbito pensamiento a la cabeza. "Aiko ¿dónde vas a dormir?" Ahora, se dio cuenta de que iban a dormir en su habitación y echarían un poco a patadas a la chica.

"Ella va a dormir conmigo" Sanji prácticamente saltó encima de su hija. "Esto va a ser, como cuando eras una niña y no podías dormir sin tu papá ahí para protegerte de los terribles monstruos" Estaba moviéndose alrededor de su hija y ella parecía tomárselo como si fuera algo espeluznante.

"De ninguna manera, papá" Aiko miró a su padre. "Esta noche voy a ir a dormir a la casa de una amiga."

"¿Pero, por qué?" se puso a llorar, mordiendo un pañuelo con los dientes. "¿Odias a papá?"

Aiko suspiró. "No, no te odio."

"¿Entonces por qué no quieres pasar un rato padre / hija, los dos juntos? Será genial" le contestó, esperando una respuesta.

"Debido eres realmente pegajoso mientras duermes" le gritó Aiko, mirando como su padre se ponía a llorar. "No sé cómo mamá te soporta, pero doy todo mi apoyo por aguantarte tanto tiempo." Añadió, subiendo las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y empacar todo para la fiesta de pijamas.

Sanji se agachó quedando con las rodillas y la palma de una mano. Empezó a girar el dedo de su otra mano, en el suelo limpio. "A mami le gusta cuando le abraza papá".

"Parece que sigue siendo el mismo viejo Sanji" Nami estaba contenta por ver que, de alguna manera, seguía siendo el mismo hombre e idiota que conocía. Este descubrimiento le hizo sentirse mejor.

"¿Mmm?" Zoro hizo un ruido y todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

"¿Pasa algo?" Chopper le preguntó, preocupado de que pudiera estar enfermo.

"Algo así" Zoro miraba una puerta cerrada, la habitación de Aiko. "Es sólo que cuando ella le gritó..."

"¿Sí?" le instó a continuar.

"Me recordó a alguien." Sus ojos se posaron en Nami. Sus penetrantes ojos negros, parecían centrar todas sus fuerzas para así, tratar de resolver el gran enigma.

"¿Qué?" Nami le preguntó, queriendo saber por qué todo el mundo le estaba mirando.

"Nada. Olvídalo" bostezó Zoro, dirigiéndose a una puerta cercana. "Estoy exhausto. Vámonos ya a la cama." Abrió la puerta pero se quedó quieto cuando se dio cuenta de que era el armario.

"Tienes que ir al cobertizo que está fuera, idiota." Sanji le señaló por una ventana donde estaba.

"¡Cállate! ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Sólo te estaba poniendo a prueba!" Zoro le gritó, con la cara enrojecida, de un color rosado por la vergüenza de su falta de orientación.

"Sí, claro." Todos sabían que no era verdad.

"Por favor, dime que en el futuro tiene mejor el sentido de la orientación." Nami esperaba fervientemente que fuera así. Siempre discutían por cómo navegar. Él se empeñaba en que lo mejor era seguir las nubes.

"No" Sanji negó con la cabeza. "Es difícil de creer, pero está aún peor."

Nami miró a su compañero de tripulación peliverde, que está en estos momentos peleando con los demás por su reciente error de situación. "Tienes razón, es imposible de creer" Era extraño, que estando de pie junto a él, actuaran como si nada. Era un sentimiento casi natural estar tan cómoda a su lado y esa sensación le estaba daba miedo.

* * *

><p>Se hizo de noche y todos se fueron pacíficamente a dormir, hasta que Luffy decidió que tenía hambre e intentó conseguir un bocadillo siendo medianoche. Todos se despertaron por culpa de una alarma que sonaba estruendosamente.<p>

"¡Idiota! ¡Fuera de mi cocina!" Sanji gritó, literalmente pateando al hombre de goma.

"¡Pero tengo hambre!" Luffy gritó, se agarró a la pared, ayudándose de los brazos y de las piernas.

"Entonces, espérate hasta mañana, cuando sea la hora del desayuno." Sanji le pateó la cabeza y envió a Luffy hasta el comedor.

"¡Ay! ¿Por qué tienes que tener de todas formas, una estúpida alarma en la nevera?" Luffy se quejó, infeliz de que su intento por conseguir comida fracasara.

"¡Lo instalé después de la primera vez que me visitaste! ¡Te comiste lo que era para tres meses del restaurante, así que tuve que poner una alarma!" Sanji le gritó, volviendo a escribir el código de la alarma y así desactivar el ruido. Después puso de nuevo el bloqueo por si acaso a su capitán le entraban las mismas ideas en la cabeza.

"No es justo" Luffy se revolcaba en el suelo como si fuera un niño mimado.

"Oh, cállate y vete a la cama." Sanji ya tuvo suficiente por hoy y llevó a patadas a Luffy a la puerta para después enviarlos al techo del cobertizo. Aterrizó en la cama y una vez que su cabeza quedó sobre la almohada podía verse un poco de luz que entraba.

Nami vio cómo sucedió todo esto desde la parte superior de la escalera y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello. Momentos como estos eran los normales y a los que estaba acostumbrada que ocurrieran todas las noches. Estaba acostumbrada a ver trampas como las de ratón, de tamaños gigantes, o las trampas para oso, pero nunca se imaginó que tuviera un sistema de alarma. "Es una buena idea." Se retiró para irse a la cama en la que había estado durmiendo, antes de que la alarma la despertara.

* * *

><p>Llegó a ser por fin de día y Nami se despertó dejando escapar de su boca un bostezo. La cama en la que dormía era tan suave y cómoda que no quería levantarse.<p>

"¡Aiko! ¡Papá está aquí para despertarte!" Sanji irrumpió en la habitación y Nami chilló de la sorpresa.

"¡Sanji! ¿Qué demonios...?" Ella lo miró, arrojandole una almohada en la cara.

Cogió la almohada con facilidad y le sonrió tímidamente. "Lo siento Nami, es la costumbre. Suelo despertar a Aiko todas las mañanas porque le cuesta mucho."

Nami asintió con la cabeza, diciéndole a entender que era razonable. "La entiendo" dio unas palmaditas sobre el suave colchón situado bajo ella. "Esta cama es tan cómoda, que no quisiera despertarme ni levantarme de aquí." Estiró los brazos, pasándolos por encima de su cabeza, mostrándole lo cómoda que estaba.

"Pero... por supuesto que lo es" Sanji de repente comenzó a emocionarse, una vez más. Incluso tenía los ojos llenos de brillo y todo. "Mi angelito se merece sólo lo mejor. Incluso si yo tuviera que subir hasta el cielo para coger una nube y así conseguir que duerma bien, ¡lo haría sin dudar!" si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, hubiera pensado que estaba bromeando, pero Nami sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas.

"Sí... ¿no...?" no tenía ni idea de qué responderle. "De todos modos, ¿te importa cerrar la puerta? Quiero vestirme".

Él la miró fijamente durante un rato largo, casi como si estuviera sorprendido por aquellas palabras. "¡Por supuesto, Nami! No hay problema." Se puso en marcha y la despidió con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Bueno, eso ha sido muy raro." Saltó de la cama y se puso la ropa del día anterior, que era la única que tenía. "¿Tal vez sea porque se lo he pedido amablemente? Suelo golpear a los chicos cuando entran en mi cuarto" pensó para sí misma y comenzó a quitarse el camisón blanco. Sanji había sido lo suficientemente amable como para que ella y Robin usaran la ropa de dormir de su esposa. A pesar de eso, de alguna manera le molestaba que su mujer tuviera solo dos tallas más que ella. "Más vale que volvamos rápido a casa. ¡Estoy cansada de estar en otro tiempo al que no pertenezco sin ninguna maldita razón!" se terminó de poner la camisa de un tirón y salió al balcón. No podía negar que Aiko tenía una habitación muy bonita y estaba empezando a tentarle decir a Franky que rediseñara su habitación al estilo de esta. El balcón daba hacia el océano y playa, podía ver todos los hermosos árboles y vidas silvestres que estaban allí.

"Wow, esta chica tiene ciertamente una buena vida" estaba impresionada por ella. "No me importaría vivir aquí mismo" murmuró la última parte, no queriendo que ninguno la escuchara. Robin no había estado en la habitación cuando ella se despertó, pero eso no significaba que la arqueóloga no le escuchara.

"Lo he oído" Nami se maldijo cuando oyó la voz de Robin. Mirando por encima de ella, vio un hermoso pelo de color negro y a ella sentada en el techo del restaurante, una sonrisa divertida apareció en su cara. "Debo decir que estoy viendo cosas muy interesantes esta mañana." Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con los pies colgando del rojo techo y Nami alcanzó a ver algo que tenía entre sus manos.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" le preguntó, un poco preguntándome si había encontrado algún tesoro u otros objetos de valor.

"¿Oh, esto?" Robin tenía destellos de luz solar por encima de la cabeza, lo que hacía que el sol llegara directamente a los ojos de Nami y la cegaran. Estrechando mucho los ojos, fue capaz de ver que se trataba de un marco de fotos, pero no conseguía ver la foto porque el resplandor del sol daba justamente en el cristal. "Lo encontré en el dormitorio del cocinero-san. Se trata de una foto suya y de su esposa, en el día de su boda" Nami tragó saliva cuando escuchó esas palabras, usa las manos para taparse del sol y tratar de obtener una mejor visión de la foto. Quería saber quién era la esposa de Sanji, pero lo único que veía era al cocinero sonriente, con un brazo alrededor de la mujer, cuyo rostro no se llegaba a ver por el sol. Nami apenas podía ver con claridad que tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura y no sabía si podría haber sido la luz del sol, pero parecía del mismo color que su pelo.

"Debo decir que cocinero-san y su mujer, se ven muy felices juntos. Se puede ver en esta foto que realmente se aman." No puso la sonrisa de siempre, sino más bien una sonrisa que decía saber mucho más de lo que dejaba ver.

Nami molesta, le dio la espalda a Robin y a la foto. "Bueno, no puedo ver esa maldita cosa, así que no puedo opinar" Ella hizo un mohín manteniendo los ojos cerrados y cruzando los brazos, todo esto mientras trataba de entender todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Le dolía el pecho, por alguna razón, pero no podía entender por qué.

O ¿tal vez ya lo sabía y sólo intentaba negarlo?

"¡Aiko!" Se oyeron los gritos de alegría de Sanji cuando su hija regresó y él salió corriendo por la puerta para saludarla. "Papá te echaba tanto de menos" Saltó en el aire para darle un fuerte abrazo, pero Aiko logró escapar a tiempo.

Sanji cayó de boca en el suelo y Aiko estaba con un pie sobre él, tenía una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sujetaba la correa de la mochila. Se podía ver en sus ojos castaños que estaba algo molesta, pero en su rostro había indicios de una leve sonrisa. "Es demasiado temprano como para que ya estés gritando tanto, papá" Aiko se lo dijo bostezando perezosamente.

"Pero papá te ama y además ¿qué clase de hombre sería si no grito a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que quiero a mi niña?" no se puso de pie en ningún momento, pero las llamas de la determinación ardían en sus ojos.

Aiko suspiró mientras abría la puerta. "Uno normal" murmuró para sus adentros, pero Nami la escuchó y no podía dejar de reír.

"No te preocupes tanto, Sanji" dijo ella asomándose por el balcón, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Ya sabes, ella está en esa edad!" sabía lo que era ser una niña que iba creciendo y pasando por la pubertad. Incluso crecer en las condiciones que ella tuvo, aún le hacía pasar por los mismos problemas que afectaban a todas las chicas, tarde o temprano.

Sanji la miró sonriente por su aparición. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón" Se levantó sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa al haber caído antes y entró al restaurante siguiendo a su hija.

Nami vio como desapareció y puso la misma sonrisa que tenía Aiko. "Este lugar es muy divertido."

"Sí, sí" Robin saltó al lado de Nami desde donde antes estaba, y la pelirroja maldijo haber dicho esa última parte en voz alta. "Este lugar es muy animado y Sanji parece ser feliz y por cómo se ve, su hija dice que son felices aquí."

Nami asintió despacio con la cabeza y miró hacia el océano. "Sí, supongo que llevas razón" Sus ojos mantenían la vista posada en un punto lejano, una mirada única que sólo Robin es capaz de ver y entender. "Me refiero a que Sanji tiene un gran éxito en esta época y puede decirse que no ha dejado que la fama se le suba a la cabeza, además de que realmente parece preocuparse por su familia" mantuvo los ojos clavados en el mar. "¿Quién no sería feliz aquí, viviendo ese tipo de vida?"

Robin miró a la chica de pelo naranja, y le acarició la cabeza. "¿Sabes que tú y Aiko tenéis la misma sonrisa?" Ella le susurró en voz baja al oído.

"¿Eh?" Nami no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. "Lo que sea, ahora no importa. Está felizmente casado y por el ruido que oigo la planta baja, probablemente signifique que vamos a volver a casa." Salió del balcón y cruzó la habitación hacia llegar a la puerta.

"¿Sabes?" Robin consiguió llamarle la atención, por lo que Nami se quedó quieta una vez que abrió la puerta. "Si no te conociera navegante-san, diría que tienes celos de la mujer de cocinero-san." Ella se apoyó contra la puerta del balcón, cruzó los brazos y mostró una sonrisa de complicidad mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Celosa, ¿eh?" Nami pudo decir esta vez sonriendo leve y tristemente. Se dio la vuelta, lo suficiente para hacer frente a Robin, y así mostrarle lo patética que se veía en estos momentos. "Supongo que tienes razón. Estoy celosa." Le dijo y luego se fue.

"Ya veo" Robin miró la foto que tenía en sus manos. "¿Está celosa? Eso es bastante cómico. Me pregunto qué va a decir después de que conozca a la Sra. Cocinera, cara a cara" Dijo mirando al exterior y sonrió al ver la pequeña silueta de una figura caminando hacia ellos.

* * *

><p>Nami bajó las escaleras con un largo suspiro escapando de sus labios, las manos colgaban por sus costados, mostrándose derrotada. Ella acaba de admitirle a Robin que estaba celosa de la esposa de Sanji, lo que significaba que acaba de admitirse a sí misma que tenía algo más que un simple flechazo por él. Siendo honesta con dios, tenía verdaderos sentimientos por él y le dolía que esa persona, que siempre se preocupaba por ella, estaba felizmente casada y encima ella tenía que contemplarlo todo. "¡La vida apesta!" gritó dentro de su mente.<p>

Bajó al comedor y puso una sonrisa falsa a la que estaba tan acostumbrado a estas alturas, que era tan simple como ponerse una máscara. "Buenos días chicos" Saludó a todos y se acercó a la mesa, donde se habían sentado el día anterior, para empezar a desayunar. Necesita desesperadamente un poco de café y comer algo.

"¡Buenos días Nami!" recibió los saludos de Chopper y Brook. Luffy y Zoro estaban ocupados llenando sus estómagos, como para decir nada. Curiosamente Franky y Usopp no estaban por ningún lado.

"Entonces, ¿cómo dormisteis en el cobertizo?" ella se sentó en el mismo asiento donde se colocó ayer, esperando a que las quejas que seguramente le vendrían.

"¡Ha sido fantástico!" Usopp dijo y Nami se animó a preguntar, por si acaso le hubiera fallado su audición.

"¿Lo fue?" A lo mejor todavía estaba medio dormida y escuchaba cosas que no son.

"Sí, fue realmente genial" Chopper se sentó a su lado y en su rostro de podía ver una gran sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad. "Las camas eran muy esponjosas y cómodas, además había una televisión enorme y un montón de espacio para que nosotros jugáramos" le explicó todo lo que había, sus ojos cada vez aumentaban más con cada palabra. "Sanji nos contó que es porque quiere que sus trabajadores estén cómodos. Dice que, ya que se quedan a vivir aquí, entonces, deben estar contentos y relajados cuando terminen de trabajar." Parecía muy alegre con eso.

Nami se rió y le acarició la cabeza. "Parece que os lo pasasteis muy bien" Tenía que admitir que estaba contenta porque Chopper hubiera disfrutado. Era pequeño y ella prácticamente había asumido el papel de su hermana mayor. Robin le había dicho que actuaba más como una madre cuidando de su hijo, pero Nami no fue capaz de tomarle represalias, porque Sanji le había acaramelado con ese nuevo y extraño estado de ánimo, por lo que no paraba de molestarle acerca de cómo iba a ser la madre perfecta para sus hijos. "Ese fue un largo día" Ella cerró los ojos, recordando muy bien aquel día. Ese incidente fue antes de que Brook y Franky se hubieran unidos a ellos y antes de que siquiera reconociera que le gustaba.

"¡Sí, nos lo pasamos de maravilla!" Chopper dijo animado y Nami se rió. Realmente era igual que un niño pequeño.

"Está bien, ahora, calmaos y tomaos el desayuno. No sabemos qué nos vamos a encontrar al volver a nuestra época, así que todos a coger fuerzas." Ella dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Está bien!" Se escuchó a Chopper dándole justo después, un gran mordisco a su tocino y sonriendo cuando lo saboreó, para después dejar escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

Nami se rió antes de decidir levantarse para coger su desayuno, cuando le pusieron un plato lleno de tocino, salchichas y huevos frente a ella, junto con una taza de café y un periódico. "Gracias, Sanji" Ella le sonrió al rubio, una vez que terminó de colocarlo todo. Estaba acostumbrada a que él le hiciera este tipo de cosas.

"Es un placer, Nami. Sé cuánto te gusta leer el periódico mientras te bebes el café" Él le sonrió antes de irse de nuevo a la cocina para traer más platos cargados de comida para los demás.

"¡Oi! ¡Cocinero, mejor hazlo para llevar, porque nos vamos ya de aquí!" Franky irrumpió en la sala con un Usopp igualmente emocionado detrás de él.

"Nos dimos cuenta de cómo hacer funcionar la brújula de tiempo y ¡ahora podemos volver a nuestra época!" Usopp vitoreó mientras sostenía el pequeño objeto que los había transportado veinte años hacia el futuro.

"¿En serio?" Luffy le preguntó con la boca llena de comida.

"¡Sorprendente!" Chopper y Brook le dieron una palmada en la espalda, completamente asombrados de que solucionaran el problema del tiempo tan rápido.

Zoro sólo gruñó y volvió a su tocino y bebida.

"Sí" Tanto Franky como Usopp levantaron sus pulgares hacia arriba y sonreían al otro intensamente. "Nariz-larga y yo nos despertamos temprano. Combinando nuestros inteligentes cerebros, hemos sido capaces de resolver este problema" Franky y Usopp se hablaron juntos, lo que hizo que sonara mucho más fuerte y Chopper empezó aplaudir y alabarlos, lo que sólo hacía sus egos más grandes.

"Idiotas" Nami murmuró en voz baja y Sanji junto con Zoro, gruñeron de acuerdo.

Por haber gruñido al mismo instante, otra de las muchas peleas entre los dos comenzó. Estaban constantemente discutiendo.

"¿Tienes algo que decir cejas rizadas?" Zoro dejó su vaso y se recostó en la silla, tratando de parecer fuerte y amenazador.

"Nada que pueda contarte a ti, marimo con cara espantosa" Sanji respondió, encendiendo un cigarrillo y tomándose la situación con mucha calma.

"¿Qué..." Zoro se sentó correctamente en su silla, con los ojos y boca abiertos como si le hubieran dado una descarga antes de que finalmente reaccionara "qué diablos me llamaste?" se puso en pie, sacó las espadas y se dirigió al cocinero.

"¡Zoro!" Nami se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y tuvo que ponerse de pie, con la esperanza de poder detener la pelea antes de que comenzaran de nuevo.

Sanji sacar expulsó el humo de la boca y sonrió "Dije: 'Nada que pueda contarte a ti, marimo con cara espantosa'."

Las mejillas Zoro se encendieron y saltó sobre Sanji, pero Nami tuvo la suerte de que Robin lo detuvo con sus poderes "Espadachín-san, por favor, no mates a cocinero-san. Puedes interrumpir la línea de tiempo, por lo que todos podríamos meternos en graves problemas." Ella le explica con calma.

"No me importa" Zoro gritó intentando de deshacerse de un centenar de brazos que lo sujetaban inmovilizándolo. "¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo por burlarse de mí!" luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo fue capaz de apuntar con una de sus espadas a Sanji.

Nami estaba confundida. "¿Por qué estás tan enojado?" ella nunca ha visto a Zoro tan furioso antes. "Es sólo un estúpido nombre. Te ha llamado cosas peores que eso" Podía contar un millón de cosas peores que le llamó.

"Está enfadado porque en su infancia, todos los chicos lo llamaban cara espantosa" dijo Sanji, soltando otra bocanada de humo. "Y cuando trata de estar cerca de niños pequeños, se ponen a llorar y lo llaman monstruo aterrador." Él sonrió y Zoro se sonrojó.

Nami miró de Sanji a Zoro. "No puede ser cierto..."

Sanji se rió cuando Zoro intentó liberarse de nuevo. "És muy sensible cuando se trata de su cara" tiró el cigarrillo una vez que lo había acabado y encendió otro. "Debo decir que es genial ser del futuro. Significa que puedo hacer que el señor espadachín grite como un...!"

Aiko lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Papá, eres un idiota." Le dijo a su padre y suspiró.

"Aiko" Sanji gimió, puso los ojos llorosos, conteniendo lágrimas y parecía que Aiko empezó a lamentarse de haber golpeado a su padre. "¡Te pareces tanto a tu madre! ¡Vuestras fervientes ambiciones nunca morirán!" o al menos hasta que él dejara de actuar como un tonto de remate.

"¿Nunca te ha echo enfadar una chica, verdad? ¿Eh papá?" Aiko le preguntó a su padre, quien se limitó a asentir fervientemente. "Me di cuenta" Ella suspiró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se sentó cerca de su padre.

"Um... ¿hola?" Usopp gritó otra vez, agitando los brazos como loco. "¿No estáis entusiasmados por volver a casa?"

"Supongo"

"Claro"

"Lo que sea"

"¡Quiero más comida!"

"¡¿Y esas respuestas de indiferencia?" Usopp gritó de nuevo, sólo para volver a ser ignorado por la mayoría de la tripulación.

"Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer, Usopp?" Gracias a que alguien, en este caso Chopper, por fin le preguntara, todos le prestaron atención.

Usopp comenzó a hablar. "Es bastante simple en realidad. Mira, en el momento en que se coloca el dispositivo en el timón del barco, éste se activa, ya que utiliza la energía de la nave para funcionar"

"Así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es repetir el proceso, pero girar el dial en sentido inverso y llegaremos a estar de vuelta en poco tiempo." Franky finalizó.

"El único problema es que el barco tiene aproximadamente la mitad del poder que tenía originalmente, así que vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda para llenarla de energía." Tanto Franky como Usopp dijeron manteniendo miradas socarronas mirando a Luffy.

El capitán del sombrero de paja les miró sin comprender "¿Qué?"

"Nada" Usopp y Franky se asintieron con la cabeza el uno al otro. Franky se dirige en una dirección y Usopp va a la de Luffy Luffy. "Sin embargo, Luffy..." Usopp se enderezó antes de pasar a la acción. "¡Toma carne!" sostenía una caña de pescar, la cual tenía colgada de un hilo un gran trozo de carne, a por el que Luffy se lanzó. Él persiguió a Usopp, babeando ante la idea de probar la jugosa la carne que alejaba de él.

"Luffy" Franky le llama. "Utilice esto para atraparlo" Le dio una bicicleta de color azul.

"¡Gracias!" Luffy sonrió y saltó sobre ella. "Ahora voy a cogerlo, con total seguridad" Empezó a mover las piernas a pleno rendimiento, las ruedas de la bici estaban fuera de control.

"Se dará cuenta de que la bici no se mueve, ¿verdad?" Aiko le preguntó a su padre, viendo que Usopp colgaba el trozo de carne delante de la cara de Luffy.

"No" respondió Sanji a su hija. "Está tan concentrado por conseguir la carne que no se da cuenta de nada más." Dejó escapar una bocanada de humo y suspiró.

Parecía que la manera más fácil de suministrar de energía al barco, estaba progresando al usar la energía de Luffy. Estaba sentado en una bicicleta de ejercicios conectada por una cuerda larguísima que llevaría el resultado de su esfuerzo. Pensaron que el poder que se generara al pedalear lo absorbería el buque.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a pasar hasta que se de cuenta de que la bici no va a ninguna parte?" Brook preguntó, sorbiendo de su té.

"Nunca" Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Robin y Chopper respondieron unísonamente. Conocían a su capitán y todos sabían que no se daría cuenta de nada hasta que él cogiera el trozo de carne.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no sólo estira el cuello para agarrar la carne?" Zoro preguntó, llegando a tener una solución muy obvia.

"¿Realmente crees que a Luffy se le ocurriría algo tan obvio?" Nami respondió con los brazos cruzados y una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

"Buen punto" Zoro simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla, preguntándose si podría echarse una siesta rápida.

"Nami" le llamó a Usopp. "Necesito que mantengas la caña de pescar. Asegúrate de que no se acerque mucho o de lo contrario podría comérsela junto con la carne" Le entregó el palo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Espera. ¿A dónde vas?" era mejor que el cobarde no le hubiera dejado aquí por el hecho de que tuviera miedo porque le comiera. "¡Si Luffy trata de darme un solo bocado, me aseguraré de ponerte salsa picante en tu champú, Usopp, para que Luffy te coma!" Nami ya tenía un plan de venganza por si lo necesitaba.

"Vamos al barco" Franky envuelve el cable alrededor de su pie. "Necesitamos a los demás en la nave, para asegurarse de que la energía llega al motor y no se desperdicia" ata el cable de color azul con fuerza alrededor de su tobillo derecho. "Comprobad que la cuerda no se corta. Es lo único que al ponerlo en el barco, nos llevará de nuevo al presente. Si se cae, entonces tendremos que quedarnos aquí más tiempo" Advirtió antes de ir a sujetar el cable alrededor en la cintura de Luffy. A continuación, le entregó el final a Robin que iba a quedarse atrás para asegurarse de que Luffy no se la quita.

"¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?" Nami se quejó, no le gustaba cómo sonaba eso de posiblemente poderse quedar atrapada.

"Todo irá bien, navegante-san". Robin le sonrió. Ella parecía muy confiada con el plan.

"Lo que sea." Nami solo protestó pero continuó manteniendo la caña de pescar frente a Luffy.

"Relájate" Sanji le puso su mano en el hombro y por alguna razón, eso le hizo mantenerse fuerte. "Todo va a ir bien." La sonrisa que le daba no le ayudaba a sentirse mucho mejor. Incluso le hizo saltar de nervios y molestos tirones en el estómago.

"¡Bien, estamos listos!" Usopp y Franky gritaron, señalando que iban a activar la brújula de tiempo y, con suerte estar de vuelta en casa.

"¡Más vale que funcione!" Nami gritó, mirando lanzándoles dagas por los ojos como alerta si ese plan fallara.

"¡Allá vamos!" chillaron y por un momento no quedaba nada más, pero entonces vio, como la última vez, producirse un ruido agudo y en poco tiempo una luz brillante de la misma forma comenzó a brillar.

"¡Funcionó!" Nami aplaudió con alegría.

"¡Muy bien, nos vamos a casa!" Luffy también aplaudió y extrañamente aún seguía pedaleando.

Robin se limitó a sonreír, sin decir nada.

"¿Sanji? ¿Qué está pasando?" así como la luz comenzó a fluir del cable azul y rodeó a Nami, Luffy y a Robin, apareció una nueva silueta.

"¿Papá?" dos voces más sonaron y Sanji saltó a ellas.

"¡Zeff! ¡Belle!" dio un paso hacia adelante, agarrando dos niños pequeños en sus brazos y abrazándolos fuertemente. "¿Echasteis de menos a papá?"

"¡Sí! Estamos muy felices de estar de vuelta en casa". Ambos niños dijeron a la vez.

Uno de los dos era un muchacho que se veía exactamente como Sanji, tenía el pelo rubio, sus mismas cejas rizadas, e incluso tapaba su ojo izquierdo con un flequillo. Era exactamente igual que él, solo que una versión más joven de Sanji. La siguiente fue una chica y lo que les sorprendió era a quien parecía.

"¡Es una Nami pequeña!" Luffy gritó, finalmente dejó de pedalear por el impacto de lo que acababa de contemplar.

"¿Qué...?" Nami se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la niña que se veía exactamente igual que ella cuando era pequeña. La niña acababa de llamar a Sanji, papá.

"¿Luffy? ¿Eres tú?" la primera voz volvió a escucharse de nuevo y los tres piratas de los Sombrero de Paja la miraron y chillaron cuando vieron de quién se trataba.

"¡Es Nami de mayor!" Luffy gritó, sus ojos estaba muy abiertos y la mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo.

"Cariño" saltó de nuevo Sanji, con corazones en los ojos. "¿Cómo fue tu viaje? ¿Me extrañaste, mi querida esposa?"

"¿Esposa?" Nami y Luffy exclamaron. Robin sólo estaba sonriendo, como si ya supiera de qué iba todo esto.

"¿Pero qué...?" La futura Nami miró por encima del hombro de su marido y vio a su propio pasado y a los de sus compañeros de tripulación. "No puede ser" se quedó sin aliento, atemorizada, en el momento en el que la luz comenzó a brillar de nuevo y haciendo los viajeros del tiempo desaparecendesaparecieran.

* * *

><p>Se sentía como si todo su mundo se estuviera moviendo en infinitas direcciones y como si sus mentes estuvieran empezando a desmoronarse por toda la presión. Gritos y más gritos se oían por todas partes, pero todo lo que ahora había era oscuridad. Fueron cayendo, pero no sabían cuánto más o si alguna vez llegarían a tierra. Parecía que sólo iban a seguir cayendo. Por siempre.<p>

* * *

><p>"Despierta" Nami se despertó con un sobresalto. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y tenía las manos delante suya para defenderse, pero unos brazos la detuvieron. "Relájate, sólo soy yo." Ella levantó la vista y vio que a su lado estaba sentado Zoro.<p>

"¿Qué... qué pasó?" preguntó, sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras que su mente empezaba a dar vueltas de nuevo.

"Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro" Zoro dijo, poniéndose de pie para despertar a su capitán que también estaba durmiendo.

"¿Hemos vuelto?" Nami le preguntó, buscando alguna pista que pudiera decirle dónde se encontraban.

"Parece que nunca nos fuimos" Robin apareció detrás de ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "He hablado con algunas personas que trabajan en los muelles y me dijeron que nunca vieron nuestra partida o cualquier tipo de luz ni nada. Todo lo que oyeron fue un ruido extraño" Le explicó a su compañero de tripulación que aún seguía confusa.

"Entonces, ¿fue todo un sueño?" Nami preguntó, mirando a sus compañeros en busca de respuestas.

"Es posible" señaló Chopper, con uno de sus cascos en la oreja. "A veces, ciertos sonidos pueden afectar a los seres humanos hasta el punto de llegar a una alucinación. Tal vez el sonido de la brújula nos hizo a todos desmayarnos y nos hizo soñar que en realidad viajamos hacia el futuro." No tenía mucho sentido y poco a poco, todo el mundo estaba empezando a hacerse a la idea. La brújula les había hecho creer que viajaron hacia el futuro, cuando en realidad solo cayeron dormidos en el barco y tuvieron un sueño muy extraño.

"¡Nami-Swan! ¡Robin-Chwan!" La voz de Sanji se oyó y todos contuvieron la respiración, esperando a ver a qué Sanji aparecía ante ellos. "¡He vuelto a mis bellas damas!" todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando vieron que era el mismo Sanji que dejó el barco para comprar los suministros de alimentos.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, el cocinero-san" Robin le recibió saludándolo con una mano antes de ir a atender a sus flores.

"Nami-Swan" llegó bailando a ella, con corazones en los ojos. "¿Me extrañaste mi amor?" preguntó, esperamos oír su voz.

"¿Sabes qué Sanji?" parecía que estando cerca de él, sus ojos brillaban con anticipación. Él estaba esperando que ella lo rechazara, al igual que lo había hecho muchas veces antes. "En realidad sí que te extrañé." Ella le sonrió, cogiendo una de las bolsas de la compra que el trajo consigo y la llevó a la cocina del barco.

"Espera un minuto" Sanji puso seriamente su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja, deteniéndola. "Nami ¿está todo bien? Quiero decir, no me quejo, la verdad es que estoy muy contento que dijeras eso, pero ¿por qué?" parecía confundido y desconfiado de sí mismo. Tenía un ligero enrojecimiento en sus mejillas y esa mirada en sus ojos, que decía que estaba preocupado por ella además de preocupado por lo que le respondería.

Nami solo sonrió. "No hay nada de malo" se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones quedando frente a él. "Digamos que tuve un presentimiento el cual me gustaría ver" Ella le dio una pícara sonrisa y siguió caminando hacia la cocina.

Sanji fue siguiéndola, muy cerca suya. "Me temo que no entiendo muy bien lo que dices, Nami" Trató de volver a coger la bolsa que ella le quitó, pero evitó que la alcanzara y le sacó la lengua de una manera juguetona.

"No tienes por qué entenderlo, Sanji" deja la bolsa sobre la encimera y empezó a guardar cosas. "Todo lo que necesitas saber es que llegué a una conclusión, acerca de los sentimientos que estaba escondiendo de mí misma."

"¿Ah, sí?" se apoyó en la mesa, dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo. "¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?" Nami no perdió la esperanza en su voz cuando él le preguntó eso.

"Tal vez" se encogió de hombros, tratando de actuar como lo haría normalmente. Si no fuera por los oídos bien entrenados que tenía, se habría perdido el suspiro de decepción que vino de él. "Sanji, tengo que preguntarte una cosa" se dio la vuelta la vuelta para mirarlo y vio que le estaba dando toda su atención. "Si tuvieras un hijo ¿cómo lo llamarías?"

La pregunta lo cogió con la guardia baja y tuvo que parar la hemorragia nasal que estaba empezando a salir por los orificios de su nariz. "N... N... Nami? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me preguntas esto?" su cara estaba roja, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus piernas estaban temblando como locas.

"No hay ninguna razón. Tenía curiosidad." Ella le dio una sonrisa inocente.

"Bueno... supongo que dependerá de con quién me case y lo que ella quiera" se aclaró la garganta, cuando hablaba, evitando su mirada por completo. "Aunque he tenido un nombre en mente desde hace algún tiempo."

"¿Ah, sí?" Nami estaba muy interesada ahora. "¿Cuál es?" tenía los ojos brillando por la curiosidad.

Sanji dejó de hablar y la abrazó para poder continuar hablando. Nami estaba tratando de tener una conversación seria con él, pero ésta era una oportunidad única para él que no iba a desperdiciar. "Bueno, tengo la esperanza de tener primero una hija a la que me gustaría llamar Aiko".

Nami abrió la boca como si se tratase de un pez. "¿Por qué Aiko?" le preguntó, desesperadamente quería saber la respuesta.

"Porque", tiró el cigarrillo y la miró a sus brillantes ojos marrones. Tenía una mirada seria en sus ojos, una mirada a la que Nami no estaba acostumbrado a ver. "Aiko significa 'amor juvenil' eso es exactamente lo que mis hijos van a tener. Niños nacidos y criados con el amor de sus padres." Nami estaba en silencio, con los ojos mirando a los suyos.

"Sí" por fin contestó y ella tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. "Yo también. Quiero nombrar a mi hija Aiko también" inconscientemente, ella puso su mano sobre su estómago.

"¿Mm?" Sanji parecía completamente sorprendido y se le quedó la lengua pillada. Su cuerpo estaba temblando tanto que increíble que el barco no se movía. "¡Nami-Swan!" Él ya no podía contenerse por más tiempo y la agarró fuertemente. Él la tomó entre sus brazos, gritando sobre su eterno amor por ella y por una vez Nami no le estaba pegando. "¡Nami-Swan, soy tan feliz!. ¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces diciendo que quieres llamar a tu hija con ese nombre tan glorioso!"

"Confía en mí, Sanji. Creo que sé lo feliz que eres" esta vez puso ambas manos sobre su estómago. "Tal vez hasta serás tres veces feliz" ella se inclinó en su abrazo, dejando que su olor y el sonido de su corazón le ponga en un estado de completa paz. "Ahora vamos" por fin salió de su abrazo y le agarró de la muñeca. "Eso no puede ser toda la comida que compraste, no teniendo a Luffy como nuestro capitán. Voy a ayudarte a traer lo demás."

"Nami..." Sanji estaba completamente sorprendido por su comportamiento. "¡Te amo!" él la abrazó de nuevo, con ojos transformados en gigantescos corazones de color rosa.

"Sí, sí, vamos." le dio una suave palmada en la frente y se alejó del barco.

"Que se diviertan cocinero-san y navegante-san" Robin les despidió. "¿O debería decir, el señor y señora cocineros?" murmuró, por lo que sólo Nami lo pudo oír y puso una mirada de complicidad en su rostro.

"No" susurró Nami como respuesta. "Todavía no lo soy de todos modos. Tal vez puedas llamarme así durante al menos los próximos veinte años." Ella y Robin dos se rieron.

"¿Me he perdido algo?" Sanji preguntó, con las manos en los bolsillos porque no estaba seguro de si le permitiría coger su mano. Él quería tanto como ella. Nami estaba junto a él, así que podía sentir el calor del cuerpo y sus manos le pedían sentir las suyas tan suaves.

"No realmente" dijo con las manos detrás de su espalda y miró hacia el sol poniente. "Sólo es una pequeña broma entre nosotras, cosas de chicas" sonrió felizmente, su mente le mostraba las imágenes de una vida feliz que estaba por delante de ella. "Di Sanji, ya que estamos, ¿por qué no cenamos juntos?" su respuesta fue la de un grito muy fuerte diciendo "¡Mellorine!"

* * *

><p> Veinte años después /

"¿Sanji?" Nami miró a su marido que estaba de pie, justo en el lugar donde su yo del pasado había estado antes.

"Ahora tiene sentido" dijo en voz baja antes de darse vuelta, dándole una amplia sonrisa. "Siempre me pregunté por qué me preguntaste aquel día como quería llamar a mi primer hijo y ahora lo entiendo" Él caminó hacia su esposa y la abrazó con amor. "Nami, te amo." Él le susurró al mismo tiempo en el que su esposa de pelo naranja le contestó.

"Yo también te amo" Nami susurró en su pecho, inhalando el olor de la nicotina, que había extrañado mientras ella estuvo fuera. Sus ojos se posaron en sus hijos, Aiko estaba llevándose a Zeff y Bell dentro para poder tener más tiempo juntos y solos. "Aiko, eres una chica inteligente." Nami estaba orgullosa de su hija mayor y se alegró de que ella y sus otros dos hijos nacieran. Ella miró a Aiko dándoles un pequeño adiós y una sonrisa divertida en su cara. Nami sabía por qué estaba sonriendo y no podía parar de reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Sanji preguntó, un poco preocupada porque ella se estuviera riendo de él.

"No, nada" Nami se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Estaba recordando en ese viaje en el tiempo lo celosa que estaba."

"¿Celosa?" Ahora Sanji estaba confundido. "¿Estabas celosa? ¿De quién?"

"De mí misma". Nami susurró en su pecho una vez más, manteniendo más fuerte el control sobre su amado esposo y cerrando los ojos con un suspiro. Su vida era perfecta y feliz. No la cambiaría por ninguna de las riquezas del mundo. Ella estaba muy feliz de ser el señor y la señora cocineros.


End file.
